1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and, more particularly, to an image display apparatus capable of improving contrast in displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcasting that transmits digital images and audio signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is robust to external noise and thus suffers less data loss. In addition, digital broadcasting is advantageous for error correction and provides high definition and clear images. Further, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services unlike analog broadcasting.
Meanwhile, according to demands of a user who desires to view a clear screen, resolution of an image display apparatus tends to increase and thus an image display apparatus having higher resolution has been developed.